sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:ZPD
Ideas I have a few more things that I'd like to add to this set, but lack of images is an issue. Or rather, some ideas that I would've liked to have done, but aforementioned issues. 1. Use another animal for the piercing role. Would've liked to use Trunkaby or one of the polar bears, but (suitable) images were unavailable; as such, I had to use Delgato. 2. Direct attacking member. Would like to use one of the wolf members, but only ones that exist are Grizzoli (earlier) and Wolford; well, named. There are some in the previous scenes that aren't named. (If no wolf member that's canon to the plot, we can go with a fan character or like I did with Flyers, create my own) 3. Mammal files stuff. IDK, searching would be good, but Hopps does this VERY well. 4. Trap support. Part of me wants to rip off Flyer / Dreamlight stuff because ZPD could use it to an extent. 5. Support cast members. (Really don't know about this one) Written ideas can be done, but looks much nicer if I have images to go along with these. We'll have to see. 機械龍ルカ (きかいりゅう ) (talk) 09:10, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Referring to #2 on that list, I did find a picture of Wolford (I think), so I can make him into the direct attack member. Only issue is that it's another coffee pic (what other choice do I have?) Oh right, and upon observation, the pic used on McHorn doesn't appear to actually be him, but rather another rhino cop (like Krumpanski or something). All of them look similar, so yeah. 機械龍ルカ (きかいりゅう ) (talk) 23:37, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Correlation between ZPD and Flyers Like I noted below, ZPD and Flyers are very similar in playstyle (minus the number of support cards for each). To be fair though, I intentionally designed the ZPD to work very similarly to them or to be the general equivalent. So yeah, chart comparing the two (at least from main members). As you can tell from this chart, Nick (ZPD) and Comet (Flyers) don't have a pairing match. Byakurou technically does have an attack booster like Comet, but I will be removing that and transferring it over to another officer (doesn't make sense to give Nick that sort of thing, although being a trickster probably has links somewhere). So technically, all of the Flyers do have a link with the ZPD. Clawhauser is partly Cupid and partly Flash Flyer - Zoey (can "take bullets" for another officer). Fangmeyer is Prancer 2.0 (faster on the summon, stronger in offensive power and banishes). Bogo is a better Vixen, but slightly harder to summon (well, think of a BE Alternative Dragon and you get it). Yeah, and Judy is the equivalent of Rudolph; both can search, are the smallest in terms of their Archetype (well, in Judy's case, she does beat Clawhauser by 100 ATK). Difference is that Judy has immunity to most forms of effect removal, whereas Rudolph can just screw over the opponent when he or the rest of the deer fight. (I was going to make a ZPD Flyer monster, but a ton of flavor would be screwed over if I did. Yes, this would imply that the new monster has membership in both ZPD and Flyer. Who knows, maybe a certain character might get a new form...) 機械龍ルカ (きかいりゅう ) (talk) 07:24, December 19, 2016 (UTC) New member Either going for Higgins (hippo) or one of the polar bears. Yeah, I'm aware that Nick is technically screwed from having a correlation, but he's only a cop towards the far end of the film so I suppose this is why he doesn't share with the Snow Flyers. (I guess he has a technical support role that's shared with Flyer Ally - Leonard, but that's an implicit sharing and not necessarily the same thing) We still love you, Wilde. 機械龍ルカ (きかいりゅう ) (talk) 07:27, December 19, 2016 (UTC)